Aircraft configured for transit over bodies of water are required by various regulatory authorities to carry inflatable life rafts on board for deployment in the event of a water landing or other aircraft emergency on or over the water. The life raft is typically stowed onboard the aircraft in a carrying case, bag, or other enclosure or container, which can also be the subject of regulatory requirements. For example, section 5.7 of TSO-C70a Appendix 1 issued by the United States Federal Aviation Administration specifies that the life raft should be stowed in a carrying case that meets flammability standards applied to the inflatable life raft itself
Many designs and materials have been used over the years for inflatable life rafts and life raft enclosures. In addition to meeting relevant regulatory and customer specifications, there is always a desire to reduce weight of onboard aircraft equipment such as life rafts and life raft enclosures. Accordingly, the development of new materials and structures continue to be pursued.